


Fixated

by princehyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cliche, Fluff, Office, Showki, Wonho is the true culprit in here, mentions of jookyun, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyungwon/pseuds/princehyungwon
Summary: Prompt: OfficeCard B from ShowkiMasterBingoChallengeWhere Kihyun's current vision mission is hating Son Hyunwoo





	Fixated

 

"Good morning Kihyun." a low voice greeted him from behind his back, sending immediate goosebumps in his nape that he almost dropped the coffee mug he was struggling to reach on that damn cupboard.

Jesus Christ it feels like a second floor for small people like him.

He feels the towering presence behind him easily took the coffee mug, handling him the other one.

"Thanks." he muttered sheepishly.

"No problem." Hyunwoo said, winking at him.

He turned his large back on Kihyun and proceeded to make his coffee, whistling like nothing happened.

Instantly missing how Kihyun's ears turned red and the blush that painted his cheeks.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

"I honestly hate him." Kihyun announced between bites of his sandwich, he is mad. How dare Son Hyunwoo. How dare him do that.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other and almost simultaneously rolled their eyes.

It’s been a ritual since Hyunwoo transferred on their branch that Kihyun declared his blind hate to every little thing he does

"How dare he shamelessly winked at me because I can’t reach a fucking coffee cup! And by the way I need to talk to Wonho and give him a piece of my mind. That cupboard is not height friendly!" he snaps

"He winked at you?" Hyungwon asked intrigued.

"Yes. Are you even listening? He winked at me!" Kihyun heatedly repeated. “I need to bleach my eyes.”

Hyungwon shared a knowing look to Minhyuk who raised his eyebrow in some sort of agreement.

Kihyun was about to ask them what’s this telepathic shit about, when from the corner of his eyes, he see the devil himself with Jooheon and Wonho, making their way on the table beside them.

"Speak of Satan himself." Kihyun mumbled, ignoring the tiny jump his heart made when Hyunwoo looked at his direction and waved a Hi.

_He needs to have his heart checked one of these days._

"I think he likes you." Hyungwon concludes, watching the interaction between the two.

"H-he what? Are you goddamn crazy?" Kihyun almost choked on his sandwich. What is seriously wrong with his friends?

"I mean he's nice to you all the time, right?" Hyungwon asked.

"Very nice. I think the way he treats you is pretty special." Minhyuk agrees.

"How is he nice? He's always making fun of me! The nicest thing he ever does to me is letting me use the copier first and that’s because he says children should always be a priority!” he defended against this ridiculous idea.

"But the thing is... I think you like him too." Minhyuk casually says, picking his chips, "I mean if you don’t, you won’t be fixated in everything he does." Hyungwon hums in agreement.

"I'm not fixated in everything he does!" He suddenly stood up, this is a very ridiculous assumption.

just because he told them that Hyunwoo staples his documents three times and that he likes his coffee without sugar or he has this habit picking the hairs on his chin doesn’t mean he's fixated on him.

He's just very observant on information that are not needed.

"Calm down." Hyungwon said pulling him down annoyed. He can see Hyunwoo looking at their direction probably curious what’s the heated debate all about.

"Anyway, it might be just the case that Hyunwoo is nice to you because he likes you or he's just genuinely nice to everyone, if the latter is the case then you should prepare your heart." Hyungwon said

“Why should I prepare my heart?”

“Because if there’s one thing we’re sure of you like him.” He said patting his head like a child.

"Don’t worry, we'll be with you the whole journey. All 6 stages of grief." Minhyuk added and he almost strangled both of them right there and then, thank god he remembered that he's an accountant with a dream of building his own firm and murder won’t look good on his resume.

 

 ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Kihyun was trying so hard to concentrate on the financials that Hyungwon dumped on him to analyze, “Let this number take your mind off Hyunwoo for a bit.” He said in a very patronizing voice but his mind can't stopped thinking what his idiot friends told him.

There's just no way someone like Hyunwoo would like someone like him.

Hyunwoo moved in their main branch just 6 months ago after being promoted twice on his 1st year in the company, least to say that he’s on Kihyun’s level already and he is still considered a rookie on the team. Kihyun on the other hand started being a finance analyst until he worked his ass off to promotion, not that he is saying that Hyunwoo is being favored, Hyunwoo is just how you say it, gifted.

He was easily accepted by his colleagues because even though Hyunwoo was kind of shy he was respectful, easy to approach and has this weird sense of humor.

Not to mention how he became the office heartthrob, because even though he hates to admit it Son Hyunwoo is fucking hot. Not just sexy hot but ready to meet Satan in hell hot. Kihyun isn’t religious but he believes that God took extra time in molding Hyunwoo's body.

“The only man ever.” Minhyuk once says when he was thirsting over Hyunwoo when he first moved in, “Have you seen those thighs? I want to be choked between them.” He says dreamily.

Minhyuk tried to flirt with him but gave up after few tries because Hyunwoo was always quick to brush him off subtly like the rest of the office ladies that will always to coo on Hyunwoo on whatever he does.

Picked up coffees for the late meeting? Hyunwoo is the most generous man in this company.

Turned off the lights during lunch break? He really is the most considerate man, bless his heart. He can breathe and everyone will thank him for existing.

And that’s where his annoyance with him started, he was the unlucky one to be partnered to Hyunwoo when he was starting because, “Yoo Kihyun is the man of rules, transparency and organization, a fine man like Hyunwoo should learn from a model employee like him.” Or as to sum it up because Kihyun refuse on taking on the job, no matter how it's going to add another weight on his already unending task just because Kihyun finds it hard to say No to people.

He even begged Minhyuk to swap places with him but he just shrugged with “I’d love to teach him things he hasn’t experience but you heard the boss.” Kihyun muttered a thanks to him with a disgusted face.

The challenge Kihyun faced when he showed Hyunwoo around doesn’t involve teaching him the know how’s of the company or handling a bigger account because he is practically a genius.

Kihyun can’t even help but agree at one of his points about the office being too cluttered and that the people needs to start to learn some sanitation and hygiene.

And that’s where problem arises.

He was having this passionate lecture about the said subject of having weekly cleaners and not allowing anyone to eat on their office table when he hears Hyunwoo chuckle, trying to hide his smile.

So, with furrowed brows, he annoyingly asked him, "What’s funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked, crossing his arms

"You’re so passionate in cleaning."

"Yes, and what about it? Did Hyungwon already told you about the stress cleaning thing? I'm going to kill him."

"What? No! it’s just that..."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Hyunwoo straightened his back and looked at him, still trying to hide his smile, "You're cute."

Kihyun would've answered back with an insult but he can’t find the words, because the Hyunwoo said it with so much sincerity, his tongue lost its ability to talk.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Kihyun  started cursing his existence all the time because after that incident, even though they’re not partnered anymore, Hyunwoo will always find a way to annoy Kihyun.

He would make sure that he passes by a greeting every goddamn time of the day, Hyungwon once observed this and commented "Does he clock in his attendance on you or something?"

"He doesn't but I'm about to lose my mind." Kihyun groaned in defeat.

"After you." Hyunwoo said, bowing a little and extending his hand whenever their queuing on the photocopier "Children's first."

"Stop calling me a child. I'm not small, it’s not my fault you're a fucking giant." He argues, sorting his files.

"I like it though." He can see from his side, Hyunwoo is touching his chin, his habit when he's thinking.

"Of course, you'll like it. Everyone wants to be tall." 

"Not that. I like that you're smaller than me."

"Why? In case your blind, half of the population here is smaller than you." he huffs, he needs to finish duplicating this paper because Minhyuk forgot about when they have a presentation later.

"Really? I’m not aware. Maybe because I’m not paying attention to others."

A pregnant pause.

Kihyun stopped shuffling his papers, feels his cheeks heating up and his heart racing. Good thing he's back is facing Hyunwoo or else he doesn’t know what he'll imagine.

He hears Hyunwoo stiffling a yawn, “Anyway, I need to go. Wonho is going to kill me. Bye Kihyun see you later."

He hears his feet shuffling, going out the of the copy room and he can finally breathe.

And he wonders how can Hyunwoo say such things so carelessly?

 ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

The thing that bothers him most right now is the what Hyungwon said, is Hyunwoo like that to everyone? or is he just like that to him?

He peeks from his divider and looked at him. Hyunwoo is talking to Wonho, who's probably talking about the new opened Ramen shop just by the way he's being too animated with it. Curse the Gods because Hyunwoo was wearing a white button down his sleeves rolled and his veins are being accentuated.

Is it weird to be attracted to veins? Not Hyunwoo's veins, just human veins in general.

Hyunwoo is nice to everyone, yes. He's considerate and polite even to Minhyuk's personality but does he treat them the way he treats Kihyun? he doesn’t think so, because rather than how most people try to get Hyunwoo's attention, Hyunwoo always try to get under his skin.

But does that mean that he likes... him? Kihyun shrugged the thought away, no way that someone like Hyunwoo would think of him of like that?

_But what if?_

Hyunwoo must've felt someone watching him because he turned his head on his direction and Kihyun immediately pulled his head down, effectively slamming his forehead in his rock-solid table.

Hyungwon who’s sitting behind him, immediately stood up, "Jesus Christ. Are you okay?" concern written on his face.

"Yes. I’m doing great. Just thinking maybe if I slam my head on the table these numbers will magically make sense." he mumbled, head still down.

Hyungwon sigh in both annoyance and relief. "I told you to study it not tattoo it in your head tsk"

"Just please shut up and get me an ice pack"

 ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Kihyun came to work just in time which shocked their receptionist because Kihyun always come to the office earlier than the rest.

He overslept because his mind said fuck work tomorrow let’s overthink about a sun kissed man who's starting to occupy his mind whether he admits it to himself or not.

He plopped down his chair, carefully setting his steaming coffee down his table so it won't spill.

"Morning." he greeted to Minhyuk, who's next to him.

"Morning. Why are you on time?" The blonde asked with suspicious eyes, "Did you get laid last night?"

"What no?! I overslept because I was watching Dogs on Netflix." He lied, no way in hell he'll tell him he's thinking about that man.

"Figures. Anyway. Look at that." Minhyuk points with his mouth and Kihyun turned his chair and sees Hyunwoo talking with a woman she never saw before

"Name is Soyou. She's from the Busan Branch like Hyunwoo and she's going to spend some time here for audit. 5'3 but 5'7 in those killer heels, went in Seoul University and graduated with honors. Can sing and play the piano, single...but there's more."

"Oh okay?" Kihyun says questioningly because the way Minhyuk says it is like she's a potential threat.

"Rumors says she's Hyunwoo's ex-girlfriend." He finished in a hush, eyes narrowing to the apparent Soyou.

"Oh." Kihyun commented after pause, he looks at them again, Hyunwoo and Soyou, their talking animatedly and they seem to be really comfortable with each other, judging by the way how she touches Hyunwoo whenever Hyunwoo says something, he looked away before he starts getting bothered by that gesture when he knows he doesn’t have any reason to.

"Well. They look good. So, ugh congrats?" He faked laugh and started to take his files out.

"Congrats? Are you kidding me?" Minhyuk asked in disbelief.

Kihyun sighed, he didn’t have enough sleep, the caffeine is not hitting his blood yet and not to mention being welcomed with this surprise, what does Minhyuk want from him?

"Min. What do you want me to do?"

"I don’t know? Maybe protect you mans?"

Kihyun feels a vein is about to pop, his mans?

"He's not my mans Minhyuk." he started "He doesn’t like me that way! And I don’t even like him okay? Good thing he has someone else he can annoy now!" he added for good emphasis.

Minhyuk looks at him in disbelief but Kihyun continues to stare him down, the blonde sighs and raised both of his hands in defeat.

"Fine. But don’t come crying to us when you regret this, Yoo Kihyun."

"Whatever." He answers, already looking at the financial statements he failed to finished yesterday, trying so hard to ignore that tiny gnawing from his heart.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Okay, although Kihyun hates to admit it, Hyunwoo spending time with Soyou does bother him.

A little bit. If a little bit means him trying to do avoid every possible interaction of seeing or passing them or Hyunwoo alone for the past two weeks.

The whole office has been obsessed with Hyunwoo and Soyou as a potential love affair that its driving him nuts and truthfully, he doesn’t want to admit how much the thought of them being together sends prick to his heart.

“Why are you hiding behind the water dispenser?” Hyungwon asked with an amused face.

“I am not! I am just checking how this thing works? And if installing a water well is better for the environment.” He gushed, ignoring Hyungwon’s unconvinced face.

“Sure… installing water wells, so care to explain why Minhyuk said he saw you hiding behind a potted plant yesterday?”

“I was wondering if it’s getting watered every day.” He coughed

“Kihyun, it’s a fake plant. We bought it together.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m being ecological, I’m thinking of making a garden there.”

“Uh huh, then how about suddenly using the stairs instead of using the elevator...” Hyungwon asked

“I wanted to exercise -” Kihyun was about to cut him off when Hyungwon continued his probing

“When Hyunwoo and Soyou are on it?”

“I am not avoiding them, Its just coincidence.” He stammered annoyed, Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and Kihyun realized what he just said.

“This is killing you.” Hyungwon remarked and Kihyun just pouted.

“Just admit that you like him.” The taller man suggests like it’s the easiest thing in the world well maybe for Hyungwon because everyone is oddly in love with him and he’s very straightforward saying that push and pull is too energy consuming that he can use for sleeping instead but definitely not easy for him.

Kihyun just looked at Hyungwon trying to convey how confused and conflicted his feelings right now. Because he doesn’t know if he does and he probably doesn’t have chance now anyway seeing how much Hyunwoo looks comfortable and happy with Soyou is.

Hyungwon heaved a resigned sigh looking at Kihyun’s eyes, no matter how much he tries to put on a strong front, he knows he’s struggling right now. Kihyun has never been vocal with his feelings but his body language always gives away how caring and loving he is.

He lazily put his arms on Kihyun’s shoulder, squeezing it, offering his comfort, “So small.” He commented and he hears Kihyun murmurs a shut up and he smiled.

“Come on, we’ll drink this up later.” Hyungwon says as he walked with his arms around Kihyun, already swaying their bodies like a drunkard.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

This is not how Kihyun pictured their night out. It was supposed to be a pity party for him with his two idiot friends, they’re going to celebrate him finally liking someone but having his heart broken at the same time.

But somehow Wonho overheard them planning and decided to invite himself and the half of their floor for some good time. Kihyun wanted to kill him but Wonho was nice so he couldn’t but thank god for Minhyuk for kick dropping him and cooking all his hidden ramen.

And so Kihyun is now stranded with all his noisy officemates, he doesn’t mind really, if only he was tabled with Hyungwon and Minhyuk but he must’ve seriously offended God before because Hyunwoo and Soyou ended being on their table right in front of him and his salad.

“Do you mind us sitting here Kihyun?” Hyunwoo being the oblivious guy he is asked him with a polite smile.

Kihyun wanted to give a snark reply and say there are other tables in here, how about sitting there but Minhyuk gave him the evil eye already knowing that he should be cool.

“Yeah. Sure.” He even offered a smile which Hyunwoo returned gratefully.

And now he is stuck in the middle of this just wanting to evaporate.

Kihyun did his best ignore everyone and just concentrate on drinking, casually joining in the conversation when he’s being asked or he’s being involved mostly of Hyunwoo. He catches him multiple times looking at him but he doesn’t want to have any ideas.

“Kihyun is very smart and he’s also very organized. He was able to review and make so many business processes efficient.” He heard him saying to Soyou, who looks interested.

“Wow. That’s very amazing!” she commented, “Its too bad, I don’t see him that much. Do you do field work?” she asks

“No! The reason why you don’t see Kihyun very much is because he was avoi-" he can hear Minhyuk’s drunk ass about to say something, good thing Hyungwon immediately pushed a whole sushi on his mouth to avoid future damage.

“Not really Haha… maybe it’s because I’m usually just on my table.” He faked laugh.

“Yes. I feel like I haven’t seen you so much these days, you’re always not around. I wonder why” Hyunwoo asked genuinely, but there’s something laced more on his voice.

“I told you must’ve been because I’m busy or its because I’m small so you know… hahah” he faked laughed again but Hyunwoo looks like he wants to say something else.

So, he politely excused himself to the bathroom.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

Kihyun washed his face at least 3 times in the sink, looking at his disheveled and stressed face. The bags under his eyes are very obvious and he look much skinner. He groans why is being affected like this? Its not very Kihyun like to be affected by this of romantic and emotional shit, but in his defense, it was also his first time to fall…

He shakes the head of that thought away, nope. Never.

He made his resolved. The moment he go out there, he will put his chin up and he won’t be affected, he will enjoy the night and maybe hook up with someone.

_Kihyun is a strong man, Son Hyunwoo doesn’t matter._

He made his way back to his sit, Hyungwon looks more bored and Minhyuk was nowhere to be found, probably somewhere with Jooheon having their tongues shoved in each other’s throat and completely ignoring each other the next day.

“So, when are you planning to get back together?” Kihyun hears Wonho asking Hyunwoo and Soyou and he feels a tiny kick on his stomach.

_Weird, he’s pretty sure he’s not pregnant._

“Yeah. I mean you guys are the cutest couple together!” Hyolyn, one of their officemate’s quips, clearly, she’s reading so many fanfictions. Kihyun’s going to make sure ao3 and asianfanfics will be blocked on their company internet tomorrow.

Hyunwoo and Soyou’s potential rekindling, horoscope compatibility and baby names are suddenly the topic of their table and Kihyun fights the urge to set everyone on fire. He watches as Hyunwoo just laughs it off but he can’t help but miss how Soyou’s hands are latched on one of his arms, smiling and passively but suggestively answering the question.

Kihyun continues to drink, trying to ignore everything, he won’t lose his cool. He won’t lose his cool.

Until of course, Wonho just had to test his patience again.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” muscleman shouted to the two and everyone cheered them on. Hyungwon literally hissed towards Wonho and kicked his foot under the table.

“Aww!” he yelped but Hyungwon just looked at him deadly, motioning a slicing gesture on his neck.

“I mean if Hyunwoo wants to… why not? Just for good times sake.” Soyou asked, fluttering her long eyelashes towards Hyunwoo who looks well, lost.

Kihyun is a strong man, but apparently the baby in his stomach who keeps kicking his stomach and now his heart, can’t fathom anymore of this so he suddenly stood up, surprising everyone.

“I-I have to go back to the office!” he announced.

“Why? Its Saturday tomorrow, there’s no work?” Wonho asked, “And it’s raining.”

“Its okay, I have an umbrella and ugh I really have to finish this thing. so, ugh. goodnight!” he stammered, picking up his belongings.

He sees Hyungwon about to stand up too but shook his head, he really needs to be alone.

Hyungwon sighed and patted his back, “Text me when your there. Don’t worry I’ll make sure Minhyuk comes home in one piece.”

He gave a grateful smile and waved goodbye to his officemates.

-

“Fuck this day seriously. Does God really want my life to be melodrama?” he cursed through his chattering teeth, hugging his body for some warmth.

He ran back to the office in the pouring rain because he doesn’t have any umbrella and there’s no taxi in sight. He would rather have pneumonia than go back there and watch Hyunwoo with Soyou's palm reading. 

He peeled his soaked jacket and socks and hanged them in Minhyuk’s chair, hoping the air conditioning will dry it. He thanked God that the office is now empty besides the security who gave him a patronizing smile, its not new that Kihyun goes home late anyway.

“Coffee. I need coffee.” He murmurs to himself, he made his way to their pantry, opting to make an instant one than brew some fresh beans because he’s sure he will pass out if he doesn’t take anything hot. Kihyun was satisfied with his mug of hot coffee and he made the resolve that if he’s going to spend the night here might as well finish some work, he fished for his phone and texted a quick update to Hyungwon who send him a picture of Minhyuk apparently crying on his lap.

He sighed, he was about reply when he saw a tall figure standing by the window.

Kihyun doesn’t believe in the paranormal but he was alone in the dimly lit office and now he cursed himself for not opening the lights.

“Who are you! I have a black belt in Taekwondo. I think!” he shouted, already backing on the door.

The man turned around and Kihyun audibly gasped, blinking just to make sure he’s not hallucinating

“Hyunwoo?” he asked

“Really? A black belt in Taekwondo?” Hyunwoo asked

Kihyun sighed in relief, “What the fuck? you scared the fuck out of me!” He berated, sitting down on his cubicle.

_Why the fuck is he here?_

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I tried turning on the lights but looking forlorn in the dark while looking at the rain seems to be a cooler entrance.”

“Shut up. You weren’t cool, you were scary.”

Kihyun tried to ignore how fast his heart is beating right now. It must be the caffeine and fear of being featured in True Crime Daily’s YouTube channel that’s doing this.

He can feel Hyunwoo walking near him and he can feel his heart beating faster if that’s possible.

“What do you want?” he asked, facing Hyunwoo who’s now standing on his side.

“Why did you come back here?” Hyunwoo asked, “It was raining so hard. I was worried...”

“Told you, I have work to do. Satisfied?” he snapped, turning away and started sorting his papers. 

There's a minute of silence that passed between them and he can feel Hyuwoo is contemplating.

“Okay but I just want to know why are you avoiding me?” 

He wasn’t expecting Hyunwoo to be that vocal or that he noticed he was avoiding him, dammit it must be the potted plants.

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I told you, I was busy.”

“Kihyun. You literally turn the opposite direction when we’re about to pass each other.”

“I am not. I’m directionally challenged.” He countered

“Why do you keep hiding then? Minhyuk told me I need to fix my shit up because he’s tired of walking up and down the stairs.”

Kihyun promise that he will make sure Minhyuk meets his creator tomorrow.

“I wanted to exercise.”

“Why are you avoiding me?” Hyunwoo pressed again, he put both of his arms on his Kihyun’s table, trapping him.

Kihyun looked up and met Hyunwoo’s intense gaze.

“I’m not avoiding you. There’s no reason for me to avoid you.”

“Funny. You started avoiding me when Soyou came.”Hyunwoo hums, tilting his head in the side.

Kihyun opened his mouth wanting to say something but opted to close it again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Go away, I need to work.” He says, trying to ignore Hyunwoo’s whole existence.

“Are you jealous?’ Hyunwoo started again.

Kihyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he won’t let him get to him. He won’t let him see his cracks.

“Kihyun. I’m not together with Soyou. I swear. You can even ask her.” He hears Hyunwoo says softly.

“I don’t care.”

“I would love to believe you but the pen you’re holding is about to snap in half.”

_This pen is not the only thing that’s going to be snapped in half._

“You don’t have to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I don’t care if you get back together with her or whoever you want.” He says under his breathe, he can really feel that’s he’s head is about to crack in half

“So, you were thinking of me being with her?” he hears the triumph in Hyunwoo’s voice

“I told you – you don’t have to be jealous because – “

Kihyun’s migraine is clouding his mind that is the probably the only logical reason why he did what he thought was the best way to shut Hyunwoo up.

And that is grabbing him by his tie and crashing his lips to his.

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

He can hear Hyunwoo’s tiny yelp of surprise before it turns to an urgent moan, he kissed Kihyun back, urgently like he’s going to steal all the air in his lungs.

Hyunwoo’s arms proved to be strong as he easily lifted Kihyun on his chair to the table, not breaking their contact. He wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo, pulling him closer to him. He needs him to be closer or he will fucking lose his mind.

Kihyun feels like his body is on fire, Hyunwoo definitely wasn’t his first kiss but he feels like everything was new. He tastes like vodka and peppermint, its intoxicating. He feels all his pent-up frustration and confusion on being washed away by Hyunwoo. Because he might be kissing him urgently but also gently, savoring everything and he feels like he’s about to cry.

He reluctantly broke the kiss, trying to catch some oxygen he forgot that he needed, both of their chests heaving.

“Jesus how long was that? How can you NOT need oxygen for that long?” Kihyun asked, avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes

Hyunwoo grinned and kissed his forehead, “Well, I was a swimmer before so I can hold my breath for a really long time.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Forgot that you’re some super hero shit.”

They both laughed for awhile and as it died down, the silence that followed only means that they need to address the elephant in the room.

Kihyun was about to say something first but thank god he didn’t because if he did, he won’t witness the usual confident Hyunwoo condensed to a flustered adorable one.

“I ugh…” he started fiddling nervously, Kihyun didn’t even realize that their hands are laced together.

“Kihyun, I like you. I mean not that I like you as a friend like you. But like romantically, you light up my world and you make me happy just by giving me a crumb of your attention kind of like you." Hyunwoo started and Kihyun feels his heart about to burst.

"I know I really don’t deserve someone as beautiful and smart and oh god sexy as you are but please if you give me a chance, I’ll take care of you always.” Hyunwoo finished softly, he doesn’t know how to convey how he feels because he was never a man of words but Christ Kihyun is worth every word in the dictionary.

“How so?” Kihyun hums, putting one of his fingers on his lips as his he’s thinking. Hyunwoo wants nothing more than to kiss him again and again.

“I’ll clean all the dirty dishes in the pantry and make sure Wonho makes the cupboard height friendly.” Kihyun gave him a tiny nod of approval.

“Soyou?”

“I told you we’re not together. We dated awhile back but we both knew its not gonna work out. She’s just stupidly egging me because she knows I like you and thinks its funny how I lose my cool on you, I swear on my grave, I really – “

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun with confused eyes because the smaller man just started laughing, not in the maniacally way like Minhyuk when he successfully outsmart another rival company but a genuine laugh. His almond eyes turning into those beautiful tiny crescents when he’s happy.

“What’s funny?” Hyunwoo pouts

“You.”

“Shut up.”

“I never thought Son Hyunwoo can be this adorable.” He says, pinching Hyunwoo’s cheeks.

“I gave you a confession that rival Augustus to Hazel Lancaster when’s about to die and you’re just laughing at me.” Hyunwoo says like a sulky child.

So Kihyun cupped his cheeks and brought his face closer to him, “Fine, Hyunwoo. Maybe I do like you…”

and he watches as Hyunwoo breaks into a relieved smile, his hands wrapping automatically in Kihyun's waist 

until he says, “a little bit.”

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo was about protest, so Kihyun shut him down again with his lips.

_Maybe liking someone isn’t that bad after all._

 

♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

“Jesus Christ.” Kihyun murmurs to himself, he was struggling to walk to work, his body was sore because well Hyunwoo spend the weekend trying to make Kihyun says he likes him a lot.

“Kihyun, I didn’t major in music but that was surely an e5. Incredible vibrato.” Hyunwoo grunts as he thrusts into him.

Kihyun was pretty sure all his neighbors know him by now just by his screams and moans.

He blushed just imagining it again. And safe to say that Hyunwoo was very good in convincing him.

He slowly plopped on his chair, and released a sigh. His ass was enjoying some moment of comfort until Minhyuk and Hyungwon showed up, a glint on their eyes

“Glad to know that you and Hyunwoo finally worked it out.” Hyungwon commented, shaking his head like a proud dad.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to feign innocence

“You’re wearing Hyunwoo’s sweater.” Minhyuk commented

“How do you? this is mine!”

“You told us that Hyunwoo wears that specific sweater on Mondays.” Hyungwon smirked and Kihyun looks like he’s about to faint.

“Also, the hickeys on your neck is a dead giveaway anyway.”

“My what!” he snapped, grabbing Minhyuk’s scarf and wrapping it tightly on his neck.

Kihyun sees Hyunwoo half-running, carrying his laptop

“SON HYUNWOO!” he screamed and Hyunwoo like a puppy jogged back to him, ignoring Wonho's annoyed shout, "Stop being so obviously whipped!"

“I’ll kill you. How dare you!”

Hyunwoo looked at him in confusion, until Hyungwon pointed at his neck and he finally realize what he did

“Oh.”

“Oh?????” Kihyun was already pulling his sleeves up and Hyunwoo knows that his arms might be skinny but damn those can hold on really tight and he thinks that Kihyun wants it to wrap around his neck.

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you later. I need to run bye!” Hyunwoo says not really apologetically because he kinda enjoyed marking Kihyun's pretty neck, walking away leaving a flabbergasted Kihyun. 

"I will seriously going to make his life suffer..." Kihyun was about to rant to again when he felt himself being turned around, “Left something.” Hyunwoo said before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, he watches as the Kihyun blushes prettily, before he jogging away.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and Minyuk pretended to gag, “We don’t deserve this torture.”

Kihyun ignored both of them, enjoying the heart fluttering feeling he has. 

 ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to contribute something on the Showki Bingo Challenge, so I spend my time writing this on my phones notes and I am also surprised by how long it got. 
> 
> I was inspired in that 2018 Showki moment where Shownu gave Kihyun a mirror with face on it, thats how much of a crumb eater I am. 
> 
> Thank you for spending your time reading this! :) I hope more Showki fans join this bingo challenge!


End file.
